Neptune's Revenge a combination story
by mewmewsim
Summary: Neptune was a normal, dimension switching girl. Until now. She's back at Hogwarts and some old friends and enemies are there too. When she finds the heart of Cancradar, it spinns her powers into new forms, many which she cannot controll.Please R&R!
1. Meet the new Neptune

Neptune opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm blaring off, turning

her once blue room red. She freaked out then realized what was really happening.

"Beast boy, turn off that alarm now or I might be forced to rip your freaking head off!!!!!!"

"Hey! for Pete's sake, that's not me!"

"Who else would it be, setting off the alarm at..." she looked at her alarm

clock and groaned, "stinking one in the freaking morning!!!!!!"

"Fine then...you know me too well"

Following this comment, the alarm stopped flaring

"Thank you. I'm gong to have bacon for breakfast just to punish you"

"Well poo you"

"Oh my god...no goodness. I am so beyond sick of this. It was funny the first

time, but you think he would have laid off the the twenty fifth" She said to

herself as she pulled out yet another sharpie and made another tally mark on

the board, "That's the fifty second" She closed her eyes and went back to

blissful slumber land. She was awakened again by the alarm at the lovely hour of

6:30.

"BEAST BOY IF THIS IS YOU I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR $#& HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Robin cut in on her rant of all the ways she was going to kill beast boy.

"This is a real alarm!!!!"

"oh"

Blushing as she disappeared into the closet, she emerged the transformed beauty she

sometimes wished she wasn't. It was too attention grabbing.

"Let's go." She said and then was out the door

Now here was Robin, the boy wonder, left with something close to a predicament.

he had a minute to kill while starfire woke up (heaven knows that should take

forever). and he was sitting in a girl's bedroom. And now he felt sick. Great.

Wait what was going on? He felt like he was sinking...no falling.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed and was sucked into the hole.

Later in the kitchen

"Has anyone seen Robin in a while?" a still sleepy Starfire murmured while

attempting to function

"No actually, where is he?" Raven said as she pulled out the bucket of water she

was saving for a Starfire morning like this one.

"Hey, is it just me, or are all the boys gone?" Neptune said as she nodded to

Raven and then made the water rise into the air above Starfire's head.

"You're right...AH!" She finished. A now dripping wet starfire look over the two giggling girls with disgust. "Not funny"

"Yes it is. And yeah, all the boys are gone...weird" A squirming raven said

while trying to gain control of herself.

Neptune had doused herself with water, and now attempting to do the same with

raven, said, "Hey how about we go find out if their lazy butts are in their

rooms now" All the while, she had filled raven's hood with water.

"I'm all for it" Raven said as she put on her hood. She felt the water run down

her back, and how much the most recent outfit had cost. "And now I'm not."

Starfire and Neptune nearly split their sides laughing, but eventually convinced

Raven to tag along in their mission.

The three girls approached cyborgs room first, since he was the most likely to

be sleeping (or he calls it sleeping). Nothing. Same in Beast boy's room. As

they approached Robin's room, they started, none too loudly, arguing about who

would actually go in. They drew straws and it ended up that Raven should go in,

and she came out with the same report as the other two rooms.

"Damn" Neptune cursed as she went around kicking walls. All of a sudden, a light

came from Robin's door.

"What the hell did you just do?!?!?!?!" Starfire and Raven screamed unanimously.

Before Neptune could respond, the three were sprawled about 100 feet from the

base of a wall, and the boys were standing over. All but cyborg.

Author's super special freeze frame

If you have read Sabriel, you'll know that near and beyond the wall that

separated the Old and New kingdom, machinery of any kind malfunctions...can we

spell it out for cyborg? That's why he is not in this chapter. Back to the

story!

End of freeze frame

All of a sudden, people started running and screaming, "Hand invasion! Hand

invasion!" Guns were rattling, and the group was frozen to the spot. Then they

came. Hands are the simplest of necromancer's creations, but by far the most

grotesque (besides the mordicant shudders) no matter how many bullets passed

their throats, they would not stop until they were torn apart.

"We have to help the officers!" Starfire cried as she took flight and threw

energy shots so fast, it seemed like she herself was a rapid fire gun. Raven

helped by wrapping the hands in telekinetic cord and squeezing them into slices.

Neptune took what looked like ice swords and was using them to slice the hands

up. Beast boy turned into a vulture and did what vultures do. Robin looked on

helpless, because his grapple and things like that wouldn't work. Then he had an

idea. He pulled out his metal bar and started using that like a sword, because

the necromancer's hands were badly held together and the blunt end of the bar

could pierce their skin. The battle, which only lasted an hour, went on forever

in their minds until a strong female voice shouted,"Rana!". This shouting was

followed by a high bell, which made all the hands fall to the ground, asleep.

The gang turned around to see a woman in robes printed with thousands of little

keys. She was the ringer of the bell, and there wer

e six more in a bandolier she had across her chest. There was a man next to her, but when

spotted, he disappeared within a matter of seconds.

"Sabriel!" Neptune said, almost fainting dead away. Robin caught her at just the

right moment and lowered her safely to the ground. She sprung back up like a

jack-in-the-box. "You're real?!?!?!"

"Duh", she said. "But...who are you?"

Neptune responded, "Well, I'm Neptune, my powers include controlling water and

ice. This is Robin, he doesn't really have any powers, but he knows like a hella

lot of kung-fu. This is Raven, she has telekinetic powers, that means she moves

things with her mind. This is Starfire, she shoots energy bolts from her hands.

And this is beast boy, he can turn into animals of all kinds." She took a deep

breath, "Oh! and there's one guy who's not here, cyborg, who is part machine,

and he.." Robin cut in, "He malfunctioned as soon as we got here, so we took his

ass as far away from the wall as possible"

"Hey, how'd you know to take him away from the wall?" Sabriel and Neptune said unanimously.

Beast boy looked sheepish, literally. "I stole the book from your room and read

it"

Neptune opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. "Well,

that's enough with the introductions, let's get down to business. Sabriel, would

you do the honors?"

"Gladly" the Abhorsen responded. "But I can't get rid of this one burning

question in the back of my mind. How did you get here?"

"I got sucked through the floor, and so did all the other boys" Robin said

"And we got sucked through Robin's door" The three girls responded

"I see" Sabriel said. She studied them for a while.Then, turning behind her, she

cried, "Touchstone, Mogget! They're not from death!"

"Thank god" Touchstone said, and he came up the hill with a cat that had an

interchanging shadow.

"Mogget, it's time" Sabriel said as she started to take off the red leather

collar "Just don't forget to think saraneth when it comes off"

"Got it" Mogget said, and before he transformed he noticed that everyone was staring at him besides Sabriel and Touchstone. "Oh for Pete's sake, yes

I can talk."

He followed this action by becoming the free magic form he really was and making

a circle that looked suspiciously like..

"A portal?" Neptune said, "I never heard of a portal..."

"It's a new thing" Sabriel said, stopped, then continued, "We actually brought

you here on purpose"

"Why?" Starfire cut in. It was like everyone wanted to ask the same question,

because the tension that was taught in the air seemed to relax, if only a

little.

"I'll tell you later" Sabriel said with one foot through the portal, "Come on"

Everyone stepped through and found themselves at the foot of a large wall.

"Here we are" Sabriel said

Neptune was tapped on the shoulder and whipped around. Everyone else followed

the sound of her forming her ice blades.

"Oh hello professor Mcgonnagal"


	2. Some old friends and a new turn

"I assume these are the titans?" Mcgonnagal said, inspecting the children.

"All but one. He's a robot, so I have to find a different detour" Sabriel

stepped into the portal with one foot, then remembered something. "I'm going to

get the other new students too."

"Good" Mcgonnagal said, but it would do no good. Sabriel was through the portal.

Turning her attention to the children again, she peered at neptune for a long

time. "Weltl Miss Neptune, I assume you want your old room back. Phoenix went mad

wondering where you were for a year. She's up there now actually."

"Oh my god!**"** A voice called from the tower nearest the group "Everyone!

Neptune's back!"

"Phoenix! Stop embarrassing me!" Neptune cried to the tower. Then, turning her

attention back to the group, excused herself and started to use the moat to make

an ice ladder. She continued to scramble up it.

When she got to the top, Phoenix was out on the windowsill waiting for her.

"Hey" Phoenix said, "I have a surprise for you" Phoenix covered Neptune's eyes

and led her through the window. When Neptune opened her eyes, she saw a room

filled o the brim with characters from Sailor Moon. And standing with them was,

of all people, Mark. Mark is Neptune's long time boyfriend before she switched

dimensions that one fateful night.

"Mark!" She cried and she ran up to him. He responded with a kiss. It was sweet,

and reminded her of the times before the transfer. Her life was perfect, she was

perfect. She remembered the first time they had kissed. She was so nervous, but

he had always made everything better. When they finally separated, it was like

the year that had passed with not a word between them had melted away. He was

that perfect.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" a little voice called from underneath the crowd. The

voice pushed to the front, and got up on the windowsill. It was mini sailor

moon.

"I want to officially declare that there will be a party in the Gryfindoor common room starting..." She checked her watch, "Now!"

Pretty soon, everyone filed out, and sounds of music came from downstairs. Mark

and Neptune were in a room together alone. He pulled her close and they started to dance.

"What happened?"

"Long story. Did anything happen to you?"

"Not really" He said. "It's hard for anything to happen to a guy who misses his

girlfriend so much he listens to nothing but One More Sad Song all day long.

Speaking of songs, I wrote one for you."

"Really, let's hear it then."

(this is Far Away by nickelback NOT MINE!!! )

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"That's beautiful…" Neptune said and heard a screaming from the yard below

"Harry, Robin! Stop fighting!"

"So that's your name, Harry"

At this commotion, Neptune and Mark ran to the window. Harry and Robin were in a war of the words.

"So what if you know my name, I'm still the one in charge here"

"Who said that?" Robin said and got into a tiger-on-2-legs position, and Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it at robin threatingly.

"Oh crap this happened last time" Neptune said

"So that was them?"

"Yep"

"Wow that's a lot of noise for 2 people"

"You should have seen it when Sabriel was here"

"Oh well, this is no time for talking" Neptune continued, and jumped out the window, cushioning herself with water at the last second. She convinced Mark to come down in a similar way. Between the two they managed to split Robin and Harry apart. They spit insults at each other none the less.

"Dirty bastard, you orphan! Your parents deserted you!" Robin screamed, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Oh yeah? Where'd your parents go? Did you even have any?"

This hit Robin like a slap in the face. He crumpled in Mark's arms and collapsed to the ground. His eyes fluttered open for a second and he whispered, "Voldemort" before passing out again.


	3. It'd better not be

Later, in the hospital wing

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Starfire said

"We'll find out won't we" answered Sailor star fighter, entering the room

"What are you doing here…oh" Neptune said as Sailor Star fighter, or Stella as she liked to be called, sat down next to Robin. "So how'd you do being away from your nearly twin boy for so long?"

"Lonely" She said, looking up from Robin's face. "Very lonely"

Neptune remembered Stella and Robin together. They seemed perfect for one another, both knowing kung fu, Robin more than Stella, but still. They told everyone they were friends, and nothing more. But Neptune knew better.

"Hey, what's everyone doing in here? One visitor only, everyone else out! Out! Out!"

"Ok, geez" Neptune said as she got up to leave "Come on Starfire. Let's leave Stella with her moment"

"Shut up" Stella said as the nurse waved everyone out of the room

Now stuck outside a closed door, Neptune and Starfire began meandering down the hall. Starfire would have worn the uniform, but those darn metal clothes wouldn't come off. Most of the guys didn't mind one bit, but she hated being oogled. Why do I bring this up?

slap

That's why

"I hate, just HATE that" Starfire said, putting her head in her hands once they got back to the girls dorm.

"Well at least….wait, what do you hate? Being stared at or losing Robin?" Neptune said, looking devious.

"What do you know about that?" Starfire jumped up, alert at the sound of Robin's name.

"Worldwide premiere. Movie. Tokyo. Beast boy being obsessed with the comic book factory. Ring a bell?"

"Oh shit" Starfire then began to bang her head against the wall repeadly. When she stopped, the banging continued.

"What the….." The two said in unison. Then the banging stopped, and a high pitched squeaking noise reached their ears.

"It can't be……." Neptune was first in disbelief, then rage. "IT'D BETTER NOT BE!"

But it was. In a flash of light, Will, the leader of W.I.T.C.H., came into the room, soon followed by Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"Well well, haven't seen you in a while" Will said with a smirk


	4. Revenge and visions

When Neptune didn't say anything, Will threw her the finger and started to leave. Suddenly, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nice water trick Neptune" she spit out the name as if it were an insult "You're not stopping me with just water. I'll be on my way now…." And she still couldn't move. What was around her feet wasn't water. She looked down and smiled, then giggled, then laughed out loud. "ICE! You really think you can stop me with ice???? Taranee. Melt me out of here so we can blow this dump. It's not like I wanted to come here anyway."

Taranee replied, "Uh…..about that….." Her hands were caped in fire and ice as a mixture, and if she melted the ice she would burn. A fire elemental can only hold so much fire, especially when it is turned against him/her. And by the looks of the bounds, this was one dam powerful fire elemental.

"Thanks phoenix" Neptune said and Phoenix came into view. "So…." Neptune continued, "What do you think. Should I send then down a couple stories, or do I just leave them here to die?"

"I say send them down into Dracos lap"

"Good idea" Neptune nodded her head at Phoenix, "But lemme do something real quick" she proceeded to walk up to will and grab the pendant around her neck. "Not so useful now, is it?" she whispered into Will's ear before sending her down a couple stories. Hard. The pendant Will had came off her head and landed on the floor. While Phoenix called Harry to come fix the hole before McGonnagal noticed, Neptune went to pick it up. She looked closely at the inscription on the staffs going from bottom to top, and in an ancient language it said….._Heart of Canrcar_. Weird, she thought to herself. She touched it and was enveloped in a great light going black.

"Neptune? Neptune, are you there?" It was Phoenix, standing over her. She eked her eyes open, then said in a raspy voice

"Here" she closed her eyes again and was taken into a vision.

Raven had told her about visions before, but none like this. She was in heaven, but falling fast. Through the clouds she went, and once she landed on solid ground, she felt something different about her. There was a pool of water nearby, and she looked in it. Oh no, she thought to herself. Her eyes no longer had pupils, although she could see. Her hair was a deep maroon, along with any parts that were formerly blue on her costume. The bow on her costume was no longer a cherry red, now it represented the color of blood. The white was the same, but she was losing control of herself, fast. Spiraling, falling, descending.

She woke up to the sound of Mark calling her name. Neptune propped herself up in bed and saw him, blood running down his arms. He looked up and said, "Help me"

Then his pupils disappeared.

He sprang up like a jack-in-the-box, pulled out a knife, and went towards her. When she tried to escape, he simply put out his hand and she was trapped to the bed. The blood on his arms was not his; there was no wound from which it could have come from. Mark had killed someone. But there was no time for that now; she would confront him when he wasn't like this. She put up a shield around herself and found that she could move. She couldn't hurt him, he was her boyfriend. But this wasn't him, it was someone else. It reminded her of…..

Then the thought struck her like a stone to the head.

Mark was being controlled by a demon.


	5. A trip to illusion

Neptune quickly ran all the demons she has ever dealt with through her head. None of then could do this; possess someone with their spirit still so intact. She took a few seconds to look at herself and realized she might as well have been a demon herself, because she was covered in blood. Mark was going insane, ramming her shield with his knife so much it looked like he might break through. She had a backup spell for times like this, but the cost to her would be too much. The demon would go and enter her unconscious body and then Mark would really be dead. She knew one spell that would break the demon entirely, but then she would have to face being stabbed for 72 hours straight, and there was no time for that. She could feel the pupils in her eyes draining away, so there wasn't much time left. She decided to face what she needed to do.

"_Ave Verum Corpus!_" She screamed and fell into another dimension, a dimension where time had no meaning, a dimension that caused nearly all its entrants to die. The illusion dimension.

The sky was blood red this time, and the ground bubbled beneath her feet. She stood in high heels and a short red dress, and groaned. It was going to be something worse than death this time. She would have to face her past.

The illusion began.

_December of ten years ago_

She was five. She sat at the park, and this time she had no fellow sailors to accompany her. She was, for once in her life, completely and truly alone. Her mother had just left her on the street to die, and her sister was nowhere to be found. There was a puddle in front of her, and she started to kick it, making ripples in her reflection. It was cold, and she shivered inside of her thin jacket. She heard a creek burbling in the distance, and for once in her life just wanted it to stop. She wanted the world to stop. She wanted to make everyone stop where they were and realize that they missed her. She wanted to be needed. She wanted to be loved. She jumped the fence and went down to the creek, maybe to hide from some unseen force, or maybe just to punish it, to make its meaningless noise be silent, once and for all. And then that's when she found it.

Her sister's body was lying in the creek, obviously dead. She blacked out.

When she awoke, everything went either red or black. There was no color; there was no shade other than total and complete evil. This was the first time her demon self showed through. It ripped, it tore. It brought the world to its knees. She slashed at the river whose noise had caused it to awaken early, then at the air, where an illusionary of her mother stood. She ripped it to pieces, she brought it down. There was no color that she saw other than the blood on her hands. She looked in the water and received a message. It was from hell, she knew it even if she couldn't see who the speaker was. This was It. It was speaking to her, for her, and she didn't want it any other way. She killed a girl and that girl's mother in this first rampage. The girl's name was Elizabeth. The little girl was destined to be an angel, but her life was cut short by this monstrosity that Neptune had become.

_December of eight years ago_

She was done. She was seven years old and she was done. Done with falling asleep next to a river every night with the taste of blood in her mouth. Done with having It speak. She denied herself and went to a church to try and be cleansed.

Being in the church burned her skin. It burned everything inside of her, everything she had brought about in the past two years of selective memories and random rampages. The water burned more. It was screaming, dying to be let out of the body that It had decided to inhabit. The communion was the worst. Just being around the bread caused her such agony that she was sure it was enough to never feel pain again in her life. But she was wrong, the wine hurt more. She was being torn from the inside out. People who said that childbirth was the worst pain that they had ever felt were lying. This was ten times worse. She was chained to a cross in a spiked coffin closed tight as she was stabbed with one thousand swords a second. And it was worse than that. Eating and drinking the communion was the pinnacle. She let a little hint of a scream escape form her lips, but after that she was zipped up tight. _This is what I deserve_, she thought, _this is all the pain I've caused others, now reversed on myself_. She accepted her fate, to never be able to leave her current home on Sunday without being thrown into the same agony all over again. She took this burden on with full realization that it was a contract, fully binding, that she had an option to sign and she did. She sat quietly in her agony all through the service.

When she left, the sun looked a lot brighter. She felt like there was nobody but her inside, and nothing to drive her away (sorry, couldn't resist). It was gone for good, or at least for now. She ran, she played. She partook in all those things that she had missed in those 2 crucial years. She had friends. She lived in the church, which meant that she had a home, people who were happy to see her all the time, not just when it was convenient for them. She was, for once, completely and truly happy. She couldn't leave the church on Sunday though; she figured that out pretty quickly. She went out to play once and collapsed. The nuns called it heatstroke, but Neptune knew better. She had gotten a message last night from Mary, saying that It was fighting for possession of her again, and that very bad things would happen to her if she left the church on Sunday. At first, she thought it was a lie, but she soon learned and obeyed, telling the nuns that she didn't want to play or that she had something she needed to do inside. She saved all her chores, cleaning her room, etc. for Sunday so she didn't have to go outside. She attended services. She knew that she had made the demon mad, but what was his madness in exchange for her happiness? This punishment seemed like nothing in comparison to her inner peace.

But she made sure to tell nobody of those years in which she was not herself. She built a story as an orphan, with no siblings. Hr sister was still facedown in a river and her mother was long gone with some worthless person, probably in another country. She never knew her father, so what difference did it make? This way she could have another family, another life beyond the church, instead of waiting for someone to com claim her when she knew nobody would come.

_December of six years ago_

She was playing in the churchyard when she heard a man's footsteps. She looked up at him and dropped the ball that she was playing with. He looked a lot like someone that she once knew, but it was so long ago she couldn't remember. She was nine years old and had been put up for adoption since a week or two ago. It was a Wednesday, and the sun was bright in the sky, so it must've been somewhere around noon. He had a glaze over his eyes, like he had been stuck in a dream for a long time and was just now waking up. He walked inside the church and began to talk to one of the nuns. He was in there for a half an hour, Neptune and her friends joking the whole time on who was leaving home. They were all praying that it would be Melinda, a bitchy little girl who didn't get along with anyone except herself, when the man stepped out of the church. The nun motioned to Neptune and told her to come inside. Someone stepped up behind her and grabbed her hand. It was sailor mercury, about five years old at the time. Neptune put her hand over Mercury's and told her that everything was going to be ok, and she would be back in a little bit. Mercury let go and Neptune stepped inside.

She sat down at the table next to the man, and while the nuns talked, tried to figure out who he was. When the nuns finished talking to him, probably something about cost and whatnot, Neptune realized who the man was, and who he looked like. He was the husband of that woman in the park, and he looked like Elizabeth. Neptune felt sick to her stomach, but she said that yes, she realized that she was up for adoption, and yes, she would be perfectly happy to go and live with this man. Papers were signed, tears were shed, goodbyes were had, and finally, her new home was arranged. The man, whose name Neptune figured out was Jared, was overjoyed. He treated her to anything that she wanted, and through this a bond was grown. Through that bond, Neptune was able to keep the demon inside of her at rest. She loved him like a father, and was relatively sure that he loved her like a daughter as well. She lived in this bliss until she realized what he knew and didn't know.

It was a Sunday. She was inside, doing her chores, as was typical of her on a Sunday. All of a sudden she heard the door to her room click, which sounded like the lock she was forbidden to use. She ran to her door and heard the window slam and then lock as well. She was horrified. Someone was trying to starve her out, and her father was the only one left in the house. He waited at the window, then left a note under the door, saying, _I know what you did, and now you must pay_. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw just her regular self, then fell on the bed crying. _Why?_, she thought, _Why why why?_. It was the only question that she wanted answered. Why did Jared, who was the nicest person to her that she had ever known, turn on her now? Did she do something wrong? Where did it all go bad? She heard a pattering at her window.

_March of four years ago_

She was free. Her demon self had been locked away for good because she had no home now. But she had the closest friends that she had ever known. They called themselves W.I.T.C.H., and they were a grouping of girls with powers not available to the ordinary human. They were superior. They were special. They could do anything they wanted, as long as they kept the recent monster flow at bay. She could ridicule Hell, taunting It that It couldn't win, because she was more powerful than him. She didn't realize how wrong she was until her betrayal.

It was a calm spring morning. Neptune was just hanging out with her sailor friends, who were talking about how cool it was that Neptune was a W.I.T.C.H member while the rest of them were in a different organization trying to save a princess they didn't really know. Neptune was saying that someday, when/if W.I.T.C.H. broke up, she would start her own organization and they would all be welcome. Will called her on her cell and told her that she needed to get to Will's house, fast. Neptune said goodbye and left hem still giggling about something.

Will's face was stone-cold when she arrived. She said simply, "You're being replaced."

"I'm being WHAT?" Neptune was suddenly losing control of It. She dug her nails into her palm to remind herself that she was done.

"I said you're being replaced. We found another one who we need more than you, and we can't have six people. Leave now."

"What if I don't?" Neptune was really losing it now. Her hair was going maroon, and her pupils were draining away.

"Then I'll kill you." Will showed no emotion, but her expression went from confident to afraid as Neptune looked up. Her eyes were pupiless, and the last thing she remembered was ripping off Will's necklace.

_The present_


End file.
